The present invention relates to computer graphics processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for matching outlines from processed images with user drawings. It can be quite fun and entertaining for children to draw pictures such as cartoons and illustrations. However, it can be difficult to express one's creativity and artistic abilities using a standard coloring book. Further, some children may be discouraged without positive feedback about their creations and others may forgo drawing if their skills do not improve. Therefore, there is a need for a device application that can enhance an original drawing thereby providing positive feedback that will boost the confidence and self-esteem of the user.
In addition, traditional books having physical pages can lack sufficient paper to keep the attention of an individual. These traditional books also require the purchase and use of multiple writing instruments. Therefore, there is a need for a device application that allows an individual to create unique illustrations in a fun and easy manner while eliminating the risk of running out of a suitable canvas or the need for multiple writing instruments.